


One hell of an adventure to do alone

by TheMentallyUnstableWriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Background Characters really., Might add more tags, Red army ocs, Tom to Future Tom, Undercover spys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMentallyUnstableWriter/pseuds/TheMentallyUnstableWriter
Summary: My name is Tom. I have joined the red army as a spy. I feel that this is going to be one hell of an adventure.





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part while sick and on cold medicine. Hope you enjoy my weirdness.

This is something completely different from any kind of adventure I would end up in. First difference, I am alone on this one, and for the better. Having Edd and/or Matt joining would cause a lot of chaos in a delicate situation. Second difference, this wasn’t on accident. I got myself into this all by myself despite hating this situation and these conditions. I felt it as a duty after learning all about this so called red leader. Third difference, I am being obedient. Wearing the uniform of red sweater and blue overcoat. Taking these awful papers back and forth.  
I have infiltrated the red army base, and I am in risk every second I am here. Worrying that the sunglasses makes me stand out too much. Worrying that my hair and voice is a bit too familiar whenever HE comes down the hall. The evil puppet master behind it all. The red leader or how I knew him as: Tord.  
Standing here I could only stare forward. Every soldier here was slightly scared of him more or less, so my tension isn’t out of place. He almost was putting on a show as he walked down the hallway, swaying with his steps and hands on hips. His good eye looking over every soldier, each and everyone standing up straight. That smirk that was not unlike a beast finding easy prey. The only thing that would throw anyone off was how short this guy was. It almost makes you forget this guy guns down anything that stands in his way.  
Trailing behind him were the “Mom” and “Dad”. That is what we call those two pilots, after all how they acted towards Tord someone could mistake them as a gay couple worrying over a teen. Every soldier knew those two were special to him. It seemed like a strange relationship no one else wanted to deal with.  
Paul looked over to me, those monster of eyebrows scrunching up in a slight confusion. My worry of being recognized skyrocketing. Only for the dog to get called to follow by Patryck. He left me be shrugging off what ever he was thinking. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

My name is Tom. I have joined the red army as a spy. I feel that this is going to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

 

Another day done, another paper read and memorized. My job was simple, but it let me get a lot of info. Problem is I am not trusted enough to handle the more important papers. I got nothing today to report to the “blueberries”. An undercover organization that needed this information to resist against this blooming dictatorship. Tord isn’t the only one on the line for being way too trigger happy, I have heard of others who are growing big as well. Wonder if Tord knows he isn’t the only one.

I am laying back on this tattered piece of foam that I have to call a bed. Staring up I saw the bottom of the top bunk, where my roommate isn’t in yet. He always barges in with a couple of burns due to another attempt at cooking- and speak of the devil. The guy was adorn in new bandages and already throwing his coat to the floor.

“Another job well done!” That makes you worried about breakfast and hope his partner was able to make something good while having this loon going nuts. The roommate climbed up onto his bunk laying back with a huff. They had a strange accent like most around here. It sounded like a mix of scottish and american. How he looked didn’t give away any of his heritage. The bastard was already asleep, the guy must wear himself out with just living in that messed up head of his.

I am alone now, able to pull out the device I had gotten from the blueberries. I sent a message saying I am alive, but had no information to share. I am sure this would not be the case for long.

What is worrying me was the fact most soldiers did not have just one job. I have only one because of the fact I am new and need to prove my skills. I need to show I am not one for battle, but at the same time not be too useless to be terminated. Even the guy above me had a different job than just attempting to learn how to cook. He was a beast on the battlefield and his solutions to most things is ‘kill it’. I am pretty sure he had burned down someone’s home before coming to the army.

Here you do not ask about pasts. Unless you are that close and well... I am not close to anyone here. There are those like my roommate who blurt out information that is in the most part useless. Then the actual cook who talks like there is no tomorrow, problem is they only like to talk about themselves or something that happened five seconds ago. I am sure that they will be good for information eventually. So I might need to get close to them.

I sigh as I attempt to fall asleep, the stress of today still lingering in my mind. I toss and turned before sleep took me under into blank dreams.  


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Sorry if I switch between past and present tense. I hope you enjoy.

This was like highschool all over again. Walk up to the counter for food then sit somewhere and hope to hell your chest doesn’t cave in.

Today was different, I am actually going to go up to the kitchen crew. This consists of three, sometimes four people and two of them blurt out a lot of information. Problem is that the information is useless every time. I am counting on the chance that they might slip up. Walking over I can already hearing shouting and empty threats from the one who most likely saved the food enough to be edible.

Sitting at the table, what did you expect me to ask if I could sit there this isn’t goddamn high school and I am not a pussy, I looked over my food quickly picking out what was edible and what isn’t. Thankfully the difference was obvious since the edible food actually looked well made. What wasn’t was obviously my roommates doing. Soup, his favorite thing to make, looked as if he just threw some of the dead rats he collects in.

I am sitting next to my roommate, him being the reason me randomly sitting here makes this not creepy. Across from him the person who actually does the cooking and does not know how to control their volume. Listening silently I keep hearing the real cook address my roommate as Garrett. While Garrett kept calling the other Ryan. Two names already down.

Across from me is the only quiet one of the group at first glance. Him picking at the muffin for a while before eating the thing in one bite. That is when he pushed his plate away, pulling out a bunch of forms. They looked important too, who the hell is this guy? I try casually looking over the documents or whatever they are only to be surprised they are in a different language. The forms had the logo for the red army on them making it obvious that it wasn’t just some writing for fun.

“Ivan, shouldn’t you eat more  than just a muffin?” Ryan’s voice made me jump. I am pretty sure the guy is slightly deaf.

“I already ate” The quiet boy now known as ‘Ivan' spoke softly, tired eyes looking to Ryan’s.

“What?” Yep the guy has to be slightly deaf, he practically yelled the 'what', Ivan waving his hand as if dismissing the other.

“I already ate Ryan.” Ivan spoke up this time, Garrett staring for a moment before speaking as well.

“You didn’t visit the kitchen!” My roommate looks as if he was insulted, yet I think that was forced because the only feelings he seems to have is cheer and disappointment. From what I have seen in here a lot of people struggle with emotions.

Ivan huffed out, “I am going to be fine Moms. No reason to worry.” His voice is in a mocking tone, causing Ryan to smile slightly. The kind that Edd would make whenever I poke fun at either him or Matt.

Pushing away the crushing homesickness that held me in a grip whenever I saw something that would remind me of how far away from that smile is. I realize that the two were the closest out of the group, and one of them most likely was a jackpot when it came to information.

Garrett seems like he is going to be the easiest to befriend. Then there would be the domino effect that would cause the others to be much easier to get to. Problem is I do not think I can stand this spazz long enough to get close enough.

“How do you know he hasn’t visited the kitchen?” I spoke up, looking over to my roommate.

“Oh cause I am almost constantly in the kitchen!” Of course, at least the question got me into the conversation.

“Almost being a key word.” Ivan muttered, Ryan not seeming to pick up what he said.

“You should really eat more, I made plenty of muffins and don’t worry. Garrett did even touch them.”

“I am good, the people at the meeting brought food and kept offering it to me. It was weird, but I am sure they were trying to butter me and Red leader up.”

I almost spit out the milk I was drinking. I did start coughing however, Garrett looking over curious.

“Swallowed wrong. Sorry to interrupt.”

“Who are you anyways?” Ryan tilted their head, staring to me now. Great now I had to be the one talking.

“Thomas. I am new around here.”

“He is my roommate!”

“And yeah I am his roommate.”

Ryan chuckled slightly. “I feel so sorry for you.” That earned an ‘hey!’ from Garret. Ivan's conversation about this meeting officially ended. Great…

Garrett got up attempting to throw the empty plate to the into the dishwashing area, Ivan reacting quickly snatching it when he was reeling his arm back. That seems to be one of his jobs, keep Garrett from destroying too much.

Ryan started up another conversation with Ivan as we were walking to the dishwashing area. Apparently he is the type who has a shit load of jobs. I heard something with the medical bay as well as checking in on the cooks. Ryan did most of the talking after a couple of questions such as ‘You doing alright with your work?’ and ‘How’ve you been?’. Then it went straight to a dream Ryan had last night about a baby with a gun.

I couldn’t help but immediately lose interest. Staring down to the floor crossing my arms as I walked to the hallway of different offices, checking in each one to see if they needed me to run something down somewhere. There was Jack, the guy who takes care of the paperwork for weapons and the one who helps get new ones. He hands over the files telling me to run it down to Sophie the one who actually does the talking with the companies. As I was walking down to Sophie’s office I looked over the paper.

There was a huge new shipment, but apparently not from any company to the army. The army was shipping out weapons. New kinds of weapons I have never heard of before. I think that American resistance is going to want to hear about this.

I hand over the papers to Sophie, they look sweeter than they really are. Her giving me a slight smile as she took them. I walked out heading to the bathroom to send my message in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try making these chapters longer.


	3. Have Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is getting used to every day life in the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel my hand shaking from the caffeine and have a weird urge to write porn. Also does anyone ever read these notes?

The next few weeks felt like a goose chase. Ivan walked all over the base, not to mention it is already difficult to move around this place as it is. You need a certain badge to get here you need a certain badge to go there. Hell the only place I can follow him into that isn’t open to all is the medical station and I need a reason to be there. 

Which means I decide to visit the kitchen, the hell hole that Garrett turns it into usually would give me some sort of reason to go to the medical station. I head over and I see Ivan sitting at a table right outside the kitchen with a tranquilizer gun. Since this is my break time I try being nonchalant as I sat next to him as he wrote on whatever the hell he had now. This was in english for once but it was just a bunch of stuff about Ryan. Creepy and not useful. 

Just sitting near the kitchen was almost like listening to a crime happening, there was screaming, the sound of metal hitting metal. The most worrying thing was a voice shouting ‘put the flamethrower down’. What kind of army did Tord get together? 

After listening for a bit I finally noticed Ivan was staring at me. I look over adjusting my sunglasses, staring back.  We sat like that for a while, him blinking a couple of times before speaking up. 

“What are you doing here?”

I give a slight shrug. “You guys are the only people I know in this base, and I don’t have anything better to do. Trust me if I did I would be out of here in a flash.”

That made Ivan smirk slightly, only for him to frown again at the shout of his name. He picked up the gun making his way into the kitchen. I could not help but follow to look in, the place was a complete mess, burned food and dishes everywhere. Garrett did not put the flame thrower down, still holding it above his head laughing. Ryan was holding a frying pan trying to hit the other over the head. One, two, three. Ivan shot the guy with three darts, all right in the guy’s arm, causing me to give him a ‘what the everloving fuck’ look. Ivan nodded to my roommate, that was when I noticed he was still walking around only slowly slowing down.  

Ryan hit him hard over the head with a loud crack causing Garrett to fall over. Ivan rushing to try and get Ryan to calm down, the cook seeing red. Ivan struggling to talk with Ryan trying to get free from his grip. I now realize maybe that guy’s threats aren’t that empty.

“Thomas, get Garrett to the medical station.” I gave a nod, not really in the position to argue. 

Garrett is heavier than he looks, I was dragging him. This could not be helping the blow to his head one bit. That is when he noticed a lady standing in front of him, looking me over as if trying to take me apart to figure me out. She wore the uniform neatly, looking overly serious, as well as she could bite my head off. 

“Do you need help carrying Garrett?”

Oh, this was the fourth member of the “kitchen” group. I nodded, her picking up the other side of him carrying him with me to the medical station. 

The nurse did not looked very surprised, getting up to lead us to a room. The lady helping set the poor fool into the bed. The nurse was already starting to do a check up on him. This was not my problem so I left pretty quickly. This chick walking out along side with me.

“What happened to the co-chef?” I looked over to her when I heard her speak up. She spoke confidently, matching that resting bitch face perfectly, long black hair framing her face nicely. 

“He got tranq’ed and then hit with a pan by Ryan.” I attempted to match her confidence, only to have her look a bit irritated. Note to self, do not try one upping whoever the hell this chick was. 

“Of course, they do this at least once a week. Ryan needs another way to get out his anger other than taking it out on whoever he was torturing answers out of.” She said that as if she was talking about a Linda messing up the printer again. The calm statement sent chills down my spine, I knew the red army was filled up with fucked up people who did fucked up things but..

I rushed away, moving to my room to try and calm down. I am reminded everyday that I am in constant danger. It wasn’t easy staying here, the stress was getting to me already. 

But like hell am I going to give up now.

 

* * *

 

(somewhere deep in the base, from another’s point of view)

“You have to be _kidding_ me. Paul, Patryck, you two of _all_ people…” Tord looked tired, pinching  the bridge of his nose annoyed to all hell. I was sitting next to Patryck who was silently panicking to himself. I wanted to speak up and say I was starting to suspect something was off about the guy, but knowing the situation that would only make things worse.

“You did not think, that maayyybe the name ‘Thomas’ sounded familiar. Or think it strange that he wears sunglasses and a hat constantly?” Ok yeah this whole situation put us both in a bad light, maybe even worse than the time we crashed the plane. 

“Ugh. You both can be such idiots at times...you are lucky you two are my favorites out of this army. Who does he talk with the most?” 

“With what we found on the cameras, he tends to talk with Ivan.” Pat spoke proper, sitting up straight. As if that would get us out of the hot water.

 

“Have Ivan come to my office I need to talk with him.” Tord paused, expression shifting from blank to amused, the leader actually starting to laugh. That was enough to make me sit up straight as well. The simple short laugh brought back memories, from the gunshots to the shouting to the those poor fools pleading for mercy after making the mistake of getting in Tord’s way.

“Classic stupid Tom~ I didn’t have to hunt him down after all! He made this much easier.” Tord was smirking, that kind of smirk that would make the devil himself unnerved. I don’t know much about Tom, but whoever above grant him mercy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aw yeah! Finally another chapter done, not as long as I hoped it would turn out but hey its something!


End file.
